Until The End
by kalika sevde
Summary: Cleopatra,Mark Anthony, Julius Caesar. Diganti menjadi Soifon, Baraggan, dan Ggio Vega...  30 SM, Romawi, Mesir, Actium...  warning : AU, OOC, Alur kecepatan.  fic romance pertama author seumur hidup...rnr?


Until The End

Alexandria, 30 SM

" KYAAAA,…" sebuah teriakan menggema di seluruh lorong istana. Sontak seluruh penjaga istana berlarian ke arah suara.

" Ada apa ? " tanya seorang laki laki yang memegang tombak panjang pada wanita yang berteriak tadi.

Sang wanita yang tergugu di depan pintu, membuat si lelaki tak sabar. Dengan kasar ia singkirkan si wanita dari depan pintu. " Kau,-" tunjuknya pada laki laki lain yang memegang tameng di tangannya "-segera panggil tabib Unohana kemari, cepat ! " perintahnya. " Dan Kau, -" tunjuknya pada wanita yang masih bergeming di depan pintu menahan air mata " periksa keadaan Ratu, sekarang ! " bentaknya. Dari nada suaranya yang meninggi, kentara sekali ia merasa panik.

" Kita terlambat " sesal seorang wanita berambut kepang satu. " Bisa ular sudah menjalar di seluruh nadinya. Kita baru saja kehilangan jendral Ggio Vega, dan sekarang, kita juga kehilangan yang mulia Soifon. " ia berujar sedih.

" Tamatlah kita. Pasukan Romawi akan segera menyerang. Apa yang harus kita lakukan ? " seorang pria bertubuh tambun, berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamar sang Ratu yang telah kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya.

Until The End

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Alexandria, 44 SM

" Yang mulia, Jendral Baraggan Louisenbairn tewas dibunuh oleh senator Romawi, Aizen Sousuke beberapa hari yang lalu. " lapor seorang pengawal yang membawa tombak panjang pada seorang wanita yang duduk dengan anggun di takhtanya. " Lalu siang ini, jendral kavaleri fraksi Baraggan, Ggio Vega, mengirimkan pemberitahuan perihal kedatangannya untuk menanyakan hubungan yang mulia dengan mendiang jendral Baraggan Louisenbairn semasa hidup. " ia lalu menyerahkan gulungan yang ada di genggamannya pada wanita mungil yang ia panggil yang mulia.

' Kebetulan sekali ' batin sang ratu senang. " Persiapkan penyambutan yang meriah untuk jendral kita " titahnya pada para pengawal.

" Baik …." para pengawal menjawab dengan lantang. Mereka lantas pergi meninggalkan takhta sang ratu.

Until The End

" Di sebelah sini, Tuan. " seorang laki laki bertubuh tambun membungkuk ke arah laki laki lain berambut hitam berkepang. Pupil emas si laki laki yang di panggil Tuan tadi melebar, saat sebuah kapal berlapis emas yang berkilauan di timpa cahaya matahari, berlabuh di depannya. Sesaat ia tak yakin, bahwa sang ratu yang ia tunggu sedang duduk di kapal mewah nan indah itu. Namun ia urung menanyakannya, ketika pengawal yang menjemputnya tadi membungkuk ke arahnya di depan tangga yang mengarah ke atas kapal.

Ia berjalan di dek kapal. Hidungnya kempang kempis saat mencium wangi dari selembar layar berbahan sutra bewarna ungu. Dan perhatiannya kemudian teralih dari dekorasi kapal ke para pendayung, yang masing masing memegang dayung perak. Cahaya matahari terpantul berkilauan dari dayung tersebut.

" Selamat datang, jendral Ggio Vega " sapa sebuah suara dari takhta yang tertutup oleh tirai yang berkibar kibar bagai awan emas. Lalu seorang wanita berambut kepang keluar dari dalam takhta itu. Dengan _gelena_ di kedua kelopak matanya, Ditambah warna kuning kecoklatan pada pipi dan bibir serta aroma kayu cedar dan madu yang menguar di udara, Ggio Vega, jendral kavaleri Romawi, sukses terhanyut dalam pesona ratu Mesir, Soifon.

" Selamat sore, yang mulia " balas Ggio sopan, layaknya seorang jendral. Kendatipun pesona sang ratu kian menjerat.

Soifon berjalan ke arah Ggio. Langkahnya mantap namun anggun. " Bagaimana jika kita berbicara sembari berjalan jalan menikmati sore yang indah ini ? " tawar Soifon sama sopannya. Tak lupa dengan seulas senyum manis terpatri di bibir.

" Dengan senang hati, yang mulia " tentu Ggio menerima ajakan sang ratu, karena memang itulah tujuannya datang ke Mesir kala itu.

Soifon memimpin jalan di depan. Sementara Ggio berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya.

" Jadi,- " Soifon berjalan ke arah pinggir kapal. Tangan mungilnya meraih pegangan kapal lalu bersandar padanya. " -Apa yang ingin Anda ketahui dariku, perihal Jendral Baraggan Louisenbairn ? " Matanya menatap Ggio tenang.

" Saya hanya ingin mengetahui, apa yang membuat anda, dapat menaklukkan hati jendral Baraggan. Sampai sampai beliau mau mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi anda " akunya jujur. " Tapi setelah melihat anda sore ini, saya jadi mengerti…"

" Aku mengerti-" potong Soifon. "- Dari pada itu, sore ini begitu sulit di tolak, bukan ? " tanya Soifon retoris.

Ggio tersenyum " tentu,… tentu yang mulia. "

Until The End

Seorang wanita berjalan pelan di tengah tengah taman. Dari taman ini, ia bisa melihat mercusuar _pharos_ yang pada puncaknya terdapat patung Dewa Zeus yang berputar diatas api suar yang menyala. Rambut panjang berkepangnya yang biasa tertata rapi, kini tergerai. Pita putih yang mengikat rambutnya , ia lepas. Wanita yang memakai jubah linen hitam dengan _uraeus_ itu, menapaki jalanan di hadapannya sambil menghirup nafas dalam dalam, menikmati aroma bunga. Tak dihiraukannya angin nakal yang membuat rambutnya berterbangan, ia terus berjalan menyusuri taman menuju bangunan putih dengan pilar pilar tinggi yang berderet dan _canopic_ yang terbentang dengan pohon palm di kedua sisinya, walau hanya berjalan seorang diri. Saat sedang asyik menikmati belaian angin, si perempuan mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

" Soifon…" panggil orang itu.

Soifon, wanita itu menoleh ke belakang. Di sana, ditengah tengah _canopic_, berdiri seorang laki laki berambut hitam berkepang dengan mata emas. Laki laki itu berjalan pelan menuju Soifon yang berdiri menungguinya sambil bersandar di salah satu pohon palm yang berjejer di tepi _canopic_ itu. Kemudian si laki laki mengandeng tangan Soifon, mengajaknya berjalan ke halaman kuil yang terdapat di ujung taman. Di depan kuil itu terdapat kolam air mancur yang menjulang angkuh.

Soifon mencelupkan Tangannya ke dalam kolam di bawah air mancur yang berisi teratai bewarna biru dan putih. Tangannya berusaha menggapai bunga teratai biru , ketika laki laki yang memanggilnya tadi berbicara.

" Romawi berencana menyerang Actium. Bagaimana menurutmu ? " ia bertanya pada Soifon yang masih asyik memainkan teratai yang akhirnya dapat ia gapai.

Soifon menghela nafas palan, lalu berhenti dari kegiatannya. " Bisakah kau membantuku untuk memenangkannya, Ggio Vega ? " Jubahnya terseret seret di permukaan tanah saat ia berjalan ke arah Ggio, sang jendral yang ia taklukkan dengan pesonanya. Ia meraih wajah Ggio dengan tangan kanannya, lalu mengusapnya lembut.

Seakan tersihir dengan kata kata sang ratu, Soifon yang telah menjadi istrinya beberapa waktu lalu, Ggio menutup matanya meresapi belaian lembut dari sang istri. " tentu, Soifon. Akan ku menangkan perperangan ini atas namamu " katanya menerima permintaan Soifon, entah sadar atau tidak lalu merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Ggio berjalan kembali ke _canopic _untuk menyusun strategi mengalahkan Romawi, ketika ia melihat Omaeda berdiri di ujung jalan seolah olah sedang menunggunya.

" Anda tau resikonya, bukan ? mengapa anda tetap bertahan untuk membantu yang mulia untuk tetap bertahan di tahtanya ? " ia menoleh ke arah Ggio yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya. " Apa yang anda pikirkan ? "

" Ya, tentu aku tau. Namun aku tak kuasa menolak. Niatnya yang begitu tulus melindungi Mesir dari bahaya tak urung membuatku bersemangat. Jika dipikir, ia bukanlah wanita yang cantik. Tubuhnya juga tidak terlalu tinggi. Namun kharisma dan auranya begitu sulit untuk ditampik. Aku rasa itu pulalah yang dipikiran oleh jendral Baraggan saat mempersuntingnya kendati ia sudah memeliki istri di Romawi. " lalu Ggio beranjak pergi.

Until The End

Romawi, 31 SM

" Begitu jendral Baraggan Louisenbairn tewas di tangan tentara pimpinanmu, ratu mesir, Soifon pun segera mencari penggantinya agar dapat terlindung dari kekuasaan Romawi. Dasar wanita licik " Seorang laki laki berambut merah muda berkata pada kawan kawannya.

" Dan kau tau Syazel, ia mendapatkan seseorang yang tepat. Jendral Ggio Vega, kapten kavaleri fraksi jendral Baraggan Louisenbairn . " sahut salah seorang kawannya yang berambut pirang bernama Tesla.

" Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Soifon. Orang yang telah memanfaatkan kakekku harus mati " gumam laki laki lain dalam ruangan itu.

"Dan aku Nnoitra, dengan senang hati akan membantumu, Stark." Nnoitra menyeringai membayangkan perang yang akan segera berkecamuk.

" Sedari dulu pernikahan antara jendral Baraggan dan ratu Soifon memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Soifon yang berumur 22 tahun itu, tidak mungkin mau dipersunting begitu saja oleh seorang jendral yang berusia berusia 52 tahun, kan Syazel? " Tesla berbicara pada laki laki berambut merah muda, Syazel.

" Iya memang benar. Ternyata ia memang hanya ingin mencari pelindung, agar tak diturunkan dari tahta karena dianggap tidak mampu memimpin dan melindungi Mesir. Tak kusangka ia begitu cerdik memilih. Sekarang Ggio pun berada dalam genggamannya. "

" Nah, saatnya mengambil kembali hak milik kita. " Syazel tertawa senang. Dalam bayangannya, Ggio akan bertekuk lutut dan memohon ampun pada kekaisaran Romawi dan ia akan mendapatkan kedudukan yang selama ini ia impikan. Jendral pasukan kavaleri fraksi Baraggan.

Until The End

Actium,31 SM

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang, eh..? " Stark menarik bagian depan jubah Ggio yang sudah babak belur " Dimana ratu yang kau banggakan itu, apa ia bisa menolongmu sekarang ?" tanyanya dengan nada mencemooh. Namun Ggio tetap tenang.

Melihat Ggio yang tetap tenang, muncul ide baru di kepala Stark. Ia menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan menarik mundur pasukan. " Kembalilah ke Mesir. Dengan pasukan sebanyak itu, kalian tidak mungkin menang jika melawan kekaisaran Romawi, aku bebaskan kau untuk memberi kabar ini pada Soifon" katanya lagi lalu berjalan pergi dengan seringaian.

Ggio berjalan terseok seok di pinggir Actium. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri akibat goresan dan tusukan benda tajam yang mengenai kulitnya. Ia lalu duduk di atas pasir, menatap bulan purnama. Entah apa yang akan ia ucapkan pada Soifon nantinya jika ia pulang dengan kekalahan. Ia menatap pedang ditangannya, lalu menghunuskannya ke perut.

Until The End

Berita kekalahan Mesir melawan Romawi dengan cepat menyebar. Awalnya Soifon tak percaya bahwa Ggio kalah dalam perang itu. Namun sesosok tubuh yang di boyong ke dalam istana dalam keadaan pucat dan tak bernafas, lebih dari sekedar meyakinkannya bahwa itu benarlah terjadi.

Para pengawal hanya diam ketika menyaksikan ratu mereka berdiri dari tahtanya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka setelah melihat jenazah Ggio, dan kembali ke istana begitu bulan sudah naik menggantikan matahari. Ia pulang dengan membawa sebuah bakul di tangannya.

" Yang mulia, anda dari mana saja ? " seorang laki laki bertubuh tambun bertanya pada Soifon dengan panik.

" Aku hanya ingin memetik ara yang sudah berbuah, Omaeda " si ratu menjawab pertanyaan Omaeda dengan singkat. Ia lalu berjalan memasuki istana. Kemudian berbelok ke arah kamarnya.

Omaeda menghela nafas, ia kemudian mengikuti langkah sang ratu. " Yang mulia, Romawi akan menyerang Mesir dalam waktu dekat. Apa yang harus kita lakukan ? " tanyanya kemudian

" Istirahatlah untuk malam ini terlebih dahulu. " perintah Soifon singkat. Ia kemudian mempercepat jalannya dan menutup pintu kamar.

Soifon mengambil mahkota, cemeti dan _uraesus_ dari dalam lemarinya. Lalu kemudian memakai semuanya. Persis ketika dirinya naik tahta. Setelah selesai, ia Kemudian berjalan ke arah bakul yang ia letakkan di atas kasur, lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bakul tersebut.

Until The End

Omaeda, si pria bertubuh tambun duduk di sebelah kaki Soifon yang dingin. Tangannya secara tak sengaja menyengol bakul yang ada di dekatnya. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu kemudian terpekik begitu mendengar suara berdesis keluar dari bakul itu. Para pengawal yang berjaga di luar kamar Soifon langsung berlarian masuk ke kamar ratu mereka. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka mendapati seekor ular yang mendesis keluar dari dalam bakul.

" Asp " gumam perempuan berambut kepang.

" Tabib unohana, jadi benar yang mulia Soi fon meninggal akibat bisa ular Asp " tanya Omaeda. Wajahnya pucat sewaktu bertanya.

" Serang….. " belum pulih dari kekagetannya, Unohana dan Omaeda kini dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan yang di susul oleh ratusan anak panah yang menembus setiap kaca di istana.

' Tanpa Baraggan atau pun kau, kami tidak akan selamat dari serangan tentara Romawi' suara Soifon seolah terdengar samar samar di telinga Omaeda. Sesaat ia teringat percakapan Soifon dan Ggio sesaat sebelum penyerangan di Actium. ' Aku tidak akan sanggup melihat Mesir hancur karena gempuran Romawi. Dan aku pun tidak sudi dijadikan tawanan dan diarak dalam kehinaan di hadapan rakyatku. Sampai saat itu terjadi, aku lebih baik mati '

Lalu orang orang dengan pedang serta tameng ditangan, menyerbu istana dan seluruh isinya hingga tak bersisa.

OWARI

NB :

Bahasa lisan, tidak sama dengan bahasa tulisan. Jadi _kok ado kato yang mambuek pangana mogok, darah tasirok, mato sambok,_ _sampai sanak mangambok_ author minta maaf _supayo duso pai bakirok_ selagi pintu _sarugo sadang tasingkok, narako sadang basaok _dek rayo ka dakok. m(_ _ )m


End file.
